face down
by yaoichibi97
Summary: Gazel and Burn are best friend. Burn has a huge crush on Gazel who is dating Hiroto, that abuses her


_A/N:I know I should probably be working on my chapter fanfic, but this story keep hunting me. I made Gazel be a girl because if I made him be a boy he'll probably beat up hiroto. XD_

_ Disclaime_r: I don't own inazuma or face down, the song belongs to __

__Warning: fight scene (not that good) and Hiroto abuses Gazel (sorry I couldn't think of anybody else..please don't kill me) __

* * *

><p>Burn and Gazel are best friend. Burn has a huge secret, he has a huge crushlove Burn didn't have enough courage to confess to her.

_**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy**_

_** One look puts the rhythm in my hand**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**_

_** I see what's goin' down**_

Burn and Gazel have been best friend for 2 year, lot's of thing happen like Gazel confess that she had a crush on hiroto and started to date him, Burn never got why Gazel dated that _monster_.

"why do you date him, when all he does is abuse you " burn ask while taking care of Gazel new bruise Hiroto my her

"I don't know" Gazel said as she shack her head and look down

_** Cover up with make up in the mirror**_

_** Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**_

_** You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**_

Gazel was standing in front of a mirror trying to cover up the new bruise in her face that hiroto made her. After she was done she went to the corner and cried.

_** Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**_

_** Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_** Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_** As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

Hiroto and Mirdorikawa were studying for there scienece test on friday. Suddenly Mirdorikawa ask a random and importain question

"Hiroto do you actually like to hurt Gazel" Mirdorikawa ask

" That an easy questsion to answer" Hiroto said as he look at Mirdorikawa clueless face " let me explain it feel so good and you feel so powerful, and beside that bitch had it coming" he explain

_"what happen to my sweet childhood friend for him to become this monsert" _ Mirdorikawa thought

_** A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**_

_** Every action in this world will bear a consequence**_

_** If you wade around forever you will surely drown**_

_** I see what's going down**_

_** I see the way you go and say you're right again**_

_** Say you're right again, heed my lecture**_

" you do know she going to get tired of your crap" Mirdorikawa said to Hiroto hoping that Hiroto realize before it to late

" yeah right she's to much in love with me" Hiroto said with a smirk

_" he became a monster, poor gazel" _Mirdorikawa though sadly because he can do anything about it

_** Do you feel like a man, when you push her around **_

_** Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_** Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_** As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

Gazel and Burn were at the apartment that Hiroto and Gazel shared

"Gazel you do know, you can move in with me my apartment big enough" Burn said as he look at Gazel in the eyes

"yeah... I 'll think about it" Gazel told Burn, suddenly the front door brust open to reaveled Hiroto who had a angery expresstion

_** Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?**_

_** She said, ?I finally had enough?**_

_** Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?**_

_** She said, ?I finally had enough?**_

_** One day she will tell you that she has had enough**_

_** It's coming round again**_

**"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE" **Hirotoshouted

**"**Hiroto are you drunk" Gazel said as she smelled the ahclocal

"**WHY DO YOU GIVE A CRAP"** Hiroto shout as he grab Gaze wasit and push her aganst the wall, he pick up his fist and was about to punch Gazel

_** Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**_

_** Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_** Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_** As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

Burn grab Hiroto arm before he hit Gazel

"**WHAT THE FUCK, YOUR GOING TO BEAT HER JUST FOR HAVING A FRIEND OVER" **Burn shout

**"WHY DO YOU CARE SHE'S MY BITCH, I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT" **Hiroto shouted

With that said Burn and Gazel got angrier at Hiroto

_** you feel like a man, when you push her around?**_

_** Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground**_

_** Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**_

_** As your lies crumble do**__**wn, a new life she has found**_

" Do you feel like a man whan you push her around"Burn ask that made Hiroto mad, so he let go of Gazel and turn around left up his arm and aim straight for Burn face. Before Hiroto hit Burn, Burn grab his arm swist it 90 degree, then hit his back with his knee that cause Hiroto to fall. Burn got on top of him and started to punch Hiroto in the face then Hiroto push burn of him

_** Face down in the dirt she says, ?This doesn't hurt?**_

_** She says, ?I finally had enough?**_

**"STOP FIGHTING"** Gazel shouted as she went between Burn and Hiroto

"Don't get into this bitch" Hiroto said "_that the last straw"_ Gazel thought

"No you shut the fuck up I'm tired of your shit" Gazel said

"What do you say" Hiroto said as he sock Gazel in her right cheek

"hahaha this doesn't hurt" Gazel said with an evil smile as she hold her cheek

"wait...WHAT" Hiroto ask/shout

"Gazel are you ok" Burn ask looking at Gazel with concern in his eyes

"yeah... Burn I think I'm going to take your offer" Gazel

"That great we should go now" Burn said as he hold Gazel hand

"kay I'll get my thing later" Gazel said as they walk to the front door

"what going on" hiroto ask

"Don't you get it I finally had enough I'm leaving you" Gazel said as she walk out of there apartment

"Gazel are you sure your alright" Burn ask as he watch Gazel cheek that turn dark purple. Gazel turn and look up at Burn and smile

"Yeah I'm glad I realize before he kill me" Gazel said, but she was thinking that she was free now, no more time of worring if Hiroto was going to beat her. And she got Burn to thank for. She could finally love Burn without fear of Hiroto.

* * *

><p>thank for reading comment please<p> 


End file.
